


The Greatest Gift Of All

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Presents, day 22, day 22 presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur thinks on the best presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift Of All

When they had started their Quest years ago they had no home and many among them had yet to find their One. Bofur had figured they would all go out in a blaze of glory. Looking back he realized it was a depressing thought for someone as optimistic as himself. Looking around the room, he's glad he was wrong.

Bilbo and the rest of his large family are exchanging gifts. His cousin, Bifur, was presenting his Ones with twin handmade hair beads. His brother Bombur twisting the hair bead he had received from his One, Nori, between two fingers as he watched Nori tried his newest cake recipe. 

Little Ori had grown into a fine young dwarf and his brothers have finally stopped coddling him, allowing him to find his One in the likes of Balin. Dori, the oldest Ri brother, has found love himself in their very own wizard Gandalf. Bofur is happy for all of them but none more than Thorin.   
The young king sat in the middle of the room they currently inhabited Dawlin's strong arms wrapped tightly around him as he stared lovingly at everyone. Bofur smiled even wider as his own One left the room only to return with large pitchers of hard cider for everyone.

They left on that quest years ago not belonging anywhere but now they have two homes and Bofur thought that was the greatest gift any of them could have received.


End file.
